Unreciprocated Ties and Whispered Lies
by Evoh
Summary: The sunshine blond isn't so sunshine anymore. He lives, for the sake of living. And he has one final reason to live, though it's far more twisted and murderous than love.
1. Weary 01

I had originally planned to skip the warnings and get right into the story, but just in case for those who forgot what the dangers of T entitles.

In this story holds:

_Abuse. _**Angst. **Shounen-ai.

_x_

There is slight Naruto x Sasuke, but **not much**.

I claim nothing but the plot, writing, title and summary.

* * *

Weary - Chapter 01

**H**is feet heavily treaded on the dusty path beneath him. He had to keep going. It was all he could do, because the unconscious man in his arms had to be brought back. The words 'give up and possibly get captured by S-class missing nin' were not in his dictionary. The words 'leave him there' did not exist in his mind. The only thought that ran through his hazy, pain-splitting mind was, 'I have to get him back.'

And as he continued his walk down the path, his mind filled with possible scenarios that would happen after his rival - in his arms - returned. One of them being:

_"Thank you, Naruto! The great Uchiha is back!" shouted a man from the crowd._

_Claps and cheers were heard all through Konoha as Tsunade gave Naruto a medal. Of honor. Of pride. Of recognition._

He shook his head violently, as if exterminating such thoughts. He wouldn't bring his hopes up. Bringing back the Uchiha was nothing.

..But what if—

"Stop," he hissed to himself. His self-loathing quickly came to a halt as he stepped on a rather sharp rock, penetrating his already worn-down sandals. "Kuso," muttered the blonde. His grip on the raven merely strengthened however. "Have to get him back... Promised Sakura."

He broke his gaze away from the path in front of him, and briefly looked at the man in his arms. Cerulean orbs stared at the chakra-filled figure in his arms with unspoken love and longing. How he wished he could actually see the man's features. The brief look turned into a heartbroken stare, until it was a look so intense that Naruto hadn't even realized he had stopped walking.

Silence filled the air. The hands the enveloped the Uchiha gently stroked his left arm, as the raven was in a bridal position.

A sharp sting rang through his foot, quickly breaking him out of his reverie. A string of curses rang from his mouth but he realized that removing the rock from embedded from his foot would only slow him down. After all, an Uchiha was in his arms.

At first, all he could hear was his own footsteps but now… There. Right there. He cocked his head as he walked. Music from the birds. Naruto gently smiled. Dawn was arriving, and soon. If he had calculated right- back at their location of the fight, that meant that he would be arriving at Konoha soon.

And not a moment too late, either. The evening cold that accompanied him during the majority of the trip was barely avoided by his now torn and ratty cloak that he had picked up during the trip to find Sasuke.

He smiled. And now it was the trip to return Sasuke. For once in his life, he had finally accomplished something without being put down, insulted. This was definitely a first. And most likely his last.

'_**Kit, I can't heal you.**_' A heavy growl soon emitted. '_**Too.. many.. deep.. wounds. Why isn't your own immune system clotting them?**_'

Naruto raised an eyebrow and replied, verbally, "Like I have one. I eat ramen all the time, remember?"

'_**Don't talk out loud. You might draw enemies.**_'

"But I'm lonely."

'_**You like being alone, remember?**_'

"Yes." Naruto frowned. Yes, yes he did. "I like being alone.." His grip on Sasuke twitched, but he said nothing more. He realized beads of blood were still rolling off his body now; it was rather uncomfortable. The sunshine blonde began to feel slightly woozy. '_Just a little bit more…_' He noticed chakra radiating from a distance. As he kept walking, the chakra he _saw _became clearer.

Finally, he noticed two (rather weak) chakras standing in front of the gates of, what he assumed, was Konoha. Were those walls? He could feel no chakra come from such foundations, so he assumed walls were surrouding the gates the guards were protecting. He truly had been gone a long time away from Konoha if he couldn't remember what was what.

Then again, he _was_ blind.

He could feel almost an apologetic growl rumbling from his mind. He smiled gently at that. "That's okay, Kyuu. It wasn't your fault. It was just mine. Shouldn't have let him attack from behind." Those chakras by the gate were basically in his face now, as he was only a step away from being st—

"You're back, demon? So soon?" A sneer followed quickly after the rhetorical question. Finally, he noticed the sneer turned into a gasp as he assumed the man had turned his head to the figure in his arms.

He realized the other guard had left some time ago. He had hoped the guard was not a talkative shinbi.

He realized there was a commotion not too far from the gates inside Konoha.

Hope was such a futile thing these days. Naruto sighed.

He heard the gates swing open. With a smirk, he realized the sneering man was most likely too speechless to insult him anymore. Naruto heard even more commotion. Just how many people did the shinobi manage to tell before he reached Tsunade?

With a deep, shaky breath, Naruto walked in and quickly realized a running body of chakra was headed towards him. He stopped walking, noticing that another body of chakra was nearing behind him. Most likely it was the guard that was speechless. Finally, in front of him, was an entire mass of chakra and some had no chakra at all. Most likely villagers.

"Sasuke!"

Ah, so that was who the running body of chakra was. Sakura.

"Na.. ru.. to!"

He assumed the greater body of chakra that was now approaching him was Tsunade.

He could feel a powerful amount of chakra in the trees, but he decided to remain in ignorance. Jiraya? Most likely.

Before his legs could give way, he realized the heavy weight in his arms was being lifted. He could smell cherry blossoms. "Take him to the hospital, Sakura."

The weight that was being lifted paused slightly. With a rather snappy voice, she replied with, "Don't you order me like that. How could you hurt Sasuke this much while you look like you just came back from a spa!"

Spa?

'_**I healed the shallow cuts on your face. The rest of you is covered by your cloak, remember. To them, you only look a little worn down.**_'

Ah.

'_**But kit.. you need help.**_'

'_No thanks. You remember the last time at the hospital when Tsunade wasn't there_.'

Speaking of Tsunade…

"Naruto! I'm going to kick your ass! You said you were going to visit Gaara!" Her actions contradicted her anger, however. She hugged him, and tight. She whispered, "I'm glad you're safe."

His eyes widened at the intense, fiery pain that felt like a thousand kunais digging into his skin. (Well, again.) "Y-yeah. Get off me, Tsunade."

She quickly pulled away as if he burnt her. She stared at him oddly. '_Tsunade? What happened to 'baa-chan'? Old hag?_'

He felt her inquiring stare burning into him and hastily backed away a few steps. He had to return to the safety (or lack thereof, but it was still an improvement from the streets) of his apartment.

"Hokage, Sakura requests your presence at the hospital!"

Tsunade gave a nod of acknowledgement to the Jounin before quickly looking at Naruto. "I'll be back."

Naruto said nothing. He realized that with Tsunade gone, he would be left with the crowd. And that was never good. He heard a 'poof!' and a few of her bodyguards did the same.

Soon, there were little to no chakra figures left. Just those with a grayish colour to them. Chakra-less. Villagers. How was he supposed to escape alive out of this? He had no energy left to fight them. Naruto closed his eyes and stood there. He waited.

"What'd you do, demon!"

"Probably tried to kill the Uchiha, didn't you?"

'_Of course. That's exactly why I brought him back_,' he thought sarcastically.

"You filth. Hokage-sama may be blinded by your manipulation, but we aren't!"

He realized they began to circle around him. He truly was too tired to care.

The presence he first felt in the trees suddenly jumped down beside him. The villagers began to back off. He could feel arms enveloping him. He saw that the grayish body of figures parted, making a path for him and what he still assumed was Jiraya. He muttered a quick thanks before slipping away from the man's arms. He thought he heard a '_Naruto, wait!_' but he assumed it was simply his own mind trying to fabricate lies that people actually cared.

He knew for a fact that they only pretended to care because he was the demon carrier. A demon carrier that had to be 'well-watched' so mass homicide would not occur once more.

As he quickly slipped into an alley to avoid Jiraya, he realized that he couldn't tell the buildings apart. All he could see through his chakra-recognition vision were faint gray outlines. Just like the walls and gates. They all looked the same!

With a frustrated cry, Naruto slammed his fist into a building. How was he supposed to get back to his apartment? A small 'kuso' emitted from his too pale lips as he realized his shirt underneath the cloak was completely a dark red instead of the orange-and-black shirt it once was. His head once hazy became heavily clouded and he felt like a man who drank too much sake.

His knees gave way and the pain blinding him far too much, Naruto gave into the sweet kiss of unconsciousness.

* * *

"_An injury, I'll cause with my own fist. It,  
It seems to me to be slightly masochistic.  
But there'd be no story without all this dissension,  
So I inflict the conflict with the utmost of intention._"

Devastation and Reform - Relient K

**A/N: **Chapter will come sooner, as long as the reviews do.  
(_At least _10, please?)  
Constructive criticism is greatly valued. (:


	2. Screams 02

Screams - Chapter 02

_**S**creams._

_There was so much screaming. Was that.. his voice? He couldn't tell. Darkness too. Darkness and screaming. He hated the fear that was rippling through his mind. Was this..? It was._

_"I'll strike you a deal."_

_"Naruto-kun.. you are in no position to make deals."_

_He could remember every second of it. It was so vivid. He remembered the cockroach that was creeping around behind Orochimaru. He remembered the creeping, long fingers with jagged nails stroking his cheek. _

_He remembered the devious smirk._

_But even the most evil smirk could not bring Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage, down._

Well, that was then.

With a deep sigh, Naruto raised his hand, ready to massage his throbbing forehead before he realized that wires restricted his hand from much movement. Only then did he realize that something was wrong. His eyes fluttered open out of instinct, but quickly remembered his vision was thoroughly impaired. All he could see was blackness, gray outlines of machines and faint chakra clinging onto certain machines and floating in the air. Someone had been in here not-so-recently.

..Here.

Where was here anyways?

As it seemed (after a brief moment to properly tune into his senses), the constant beeping of a machine gave the quick realization that he was in a dangerous place.

His heart rate quickened (as did the incessant beeping) before he quickly pried the wires that were taped and inserted into him. Small stings radiated from each wound as he tore each wire but there were of no matter. He had to get out of here.

He slid out of the bed, groping around objects to steady himself. The jostling allowed him to feel the bandages crinkled against the chest. "Did a doctor actually help me this time?" His tone was almost humourous.

'_Any excessive damage to my body?_' He could feel the shallow wounds closing up; Kyuubi was doing his job.

'_**You were out for half a day. Thankfully, no one tried to put anything funny in your IV bag.**_' A growl rumbled through his mind. '_**..Unlike last time.**_'

A shot of disappointment washed over his face, but he said nothing. Although dying by a poisoned IV bag was not a dignified way to die, dying without a proper fight (which would be the consequence if they realized he left the room) was even less dignified. Although in some twisted way, death by IV bags fell under the 'death without a proper fight' category, he really wouldn't have minded dying in a cot.

Blame the hopeless romantic side of him to have actually planned out which deaths were dignified.

The anger in Kyuubi's voice seemed to dissipate however, as a more controlled, forlorn voice took a hold of the nine-tails. '_**I managed to heal the tearing,**_' the fox whispered.

"Oh." This wasn't a time to bring up such trivial things.

'_**What he did to you was not trivial, kit.**_'

'_We'll discuss this later._'

He looked around for the door. A rectangular outline.. anywhere.. His sharp eyes looked around. Ah! The door. It seemed it was directly opposite from his bed. He walked towards it and pressed his hands against said door, and then his ear.

He couldn't hear anything.

"And those cartoons make it seem like it's possible." Out of habit, Naruto rolled his eyes.

'_**Of course it's possible. You think rooms would be soundproof? What if a man was dying!**_'

"Oh, well. Fine. I expected like a front desk and someone talking or whatever." He moved his head away from the door, though hands remained pressed against the wood entrance.

'_**Obviously, if you can't hear anything that means there's no one there.**_'

'_Fine, fine._'

'_**Dobe.**_'

The amused look on his face quickly disappeared. "Don't."

'_**What?**_'

The icy blue eyes fluttered closed for a moment, exhaling deeply. _'I just need you to be on the lookout as well._'

'_**If you're blind, I'm blind.**_'

'_You know what I mean!_' An almost feral snarl rang from him, and it wasn't Kyuubi's snarl. His hands slipped from the door as he took a step back.

'_**Someone's gotten a little touchy.**_'

Naruto said nothing and returned to his original demeanor. "Just keep a watch," he muttered. His hand on the doorknob, he took a tense sigh and prepared for what he could encounter during his escape.

'_**Wait.**_'

Naruto stood frozen. "Is someone approaching my room?" he quickly muttered.

'_**No. I have an idea. Well, you should know it too but you were too.. damaged at the time to fully comprehend what I had done.**_'

"You might want to hurry." He sighed shortly afterwards, releasing his grip on the doorknob and moving said hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples. "I can't handle the pressure much more, and this general throbbing is becoming bothersome."

'_**You have to relax, and let go of your power. Yes. That means trusting me enough to relinquish said power. You must hurry; doctors do hourly checkups on their patients.**_'

He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure they don't even consider me human, let alone a patient. However.." Naruto removed his hand from his temples, instead wrapping them around each other on his chest. "..I'm supposed to trust you because.."

'_**I'm your only chance out. It's either me or air bubbles in your blood system after they hook you back to the IV.**_'

He murmured something incoherent but the decision was obvious. Shuffling to the left, he leaned back on the wall behind him- blond spikes pressed against the starchy, white wall. With a deep shaky exhale (obviously, the loss of blood taking an effect on him), he let go.

Naruto felt himself slipping into his subconscious, though still fully aware of what was happening to him. However, he kept a firm grip on reality- just in case the Kyuubi was a two-faced liar like the rest of humanity.

'_**Kit. You're not helping. You have to trust me.**_'

'_Trust is not in my dictionary._'

'_**The outcome may damage you otherwise.**_'

'_Then let it damage me._'

A strained sigh came from the nine-tails but the demon continued his work.

What was he doing anyways? Naruto did not know; he felt something escaping him. Like the inner ties of his stomach was unraveling (or something of the sort) and the weight on him felt.. lighter almost. It was like a high. His lips twisted into a smile. Never had he felt this good.

Then again, nothing ever came for free. He quickly composed himself from the slight moment of euphoria and continued to look around in the darkness while he remained in his subconscious. "Kyuubi. What are you doing?" asked Naruto, with undertones of suspicion.

'_**Let me work, kit.**_'

"For all I know, you could be taking control of me and killing everyone again," he murmured. Naruto pondered about such an event happening. "Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.."

He shivered. Had he already been reduced to such thoughts? The blond frowned.

'_**Okay, hold tight.**_'

"To what! If you haven't noticed, I'm engulfed in nothing but darkness and th—" His words were interrupted as a piercing scream filled the emptiness. It took a while for him to realize it was him doing the screaming. As soon as realization came, however, he was quickly pulled out of his subconscious.

"Hi."

Naruto opened his eyes, ready to take out his own anger at such pain, only to see a rather chakra-filled (there was so much chakra..) figure holding out a hand, as if to help him up. Up? Naruto scanned his own position. It seemed he had slumped to the ground while he was away from reality. "Trust the body to support itself," he muttered.

He assumed the figure was quickly getting tired of holding out his hand, so Naruto quickly took it. And with a quick pull, he was back on his feet. As he stared at the figure, he quickly gathered up his facts. The only person that could be the figure standing opposite from him could be.. "Kyuubi?"

A grin came across the other's face, and although Naruto couldn't see, he could see the chakra shift a little to a lighter colour. "The one and only."

"That was torture. What the Hell did you do?" However, he only paused for a moment as light banter was not needed nor was it the time for questioning. "Get me out of here."

"I told you to relinquish all forms of power." The nine-tailed fox in human form ran his pale, pale fingers through the fiery red hair. With another cocky smirk, he took Naruto by the hand and with the other, opened the door. "Stay quiet."

'_I'm guessing he can see.. Lucky bastard._' He felt his body weight being tugged by Kyuubi and soon they were off. He stumbled blindly as they walked down the hallway (or what he assumed was the hallway, for the gray lines suggested such).

"Yes. I somehow have also taken your eye colour too. Right now, your eyes are a grayish blue. Mine, sky blue. Shame really. They look better on you. Keep your head down."

Naruto followed such order and such inability to see only led him to grip harder onto Kyuubi's hand. '_You can hear me?_'

'_**Yes.**_'

'_Huh._' He could hear shouting from behind them (although still somewhat distant); he managed to pick up what they were saying.

_"Where is he?" _

Now they came? Did they care? He could sense that they were frantic.

_"Lady Tsunade will not be happy."_

..Oh.

He sighed. The small, minuscule hope that rose in his chest was quickly destroyed. "Hope is useless," he whispered. Finally, they were nearly there at the automatic sliding doors. He could see all the chakra-less animals through the, what he assumed to be, large glass panes. Finally, they made their way out the hospital.

"Kit.." The fox-like man planned to continue, however a quick glance around the outside surroundings led to his hands quickly pushing Naruto into a bush.

Stumbling and then falling on his behind in a rough, jagged leaf bush, Naruto nearly cried out and complained. However, he reasoned with himself. '_Kyuubi must've had a reason._'

'_**I must've**_,' replied Kyuubi, with a smirk.

With a nod of acknowledgment at the doctor who passed, Kyuubi shifted slightly to his left, allowing more visibility as he looked out of the corner of his eye at the retreating, white-jacket figure. The red-haired man sighed, turned to Naruto and grabbed one of the hands that supported the awkward-positioned blond.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto remained pensive and quiet, features that were so unlike him that villagers did not even notice the demon-carrier (or.. was?) as they walked along a large path, hand in hand with Kyuubi. He didn't have to be on alert; his fox-turned-human companion was doing that for him.

Sometime later, they entered a building and began to work their way up the rundown steps. "Home?" asked Naruto. Naruto felt the disagreement radiating from Kyuubi, however he heard a grunt that resembled a 'yes'.

"I don't know how you can even consider it a home," muttered Kyuubi. Just by habit, he attempted to turn the doorknob of the entrance to the small apartment, and when it opened with ease, Kyuubi raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Naruto kept his gaze to the ground, knowing full well he had locked it before. It was most likely damage had been done to the apartment once more, and for once, Naruto wished that his vision had entirely given out.

The gray outlines of such damage hurt him as much as it did when he saw it in colour.

But he closed his eyes and seated himself on the cold, tarnished concrete (the apartment head refused the demon-carrier any better housing; it was "undeserved", the fat man had said) and wrapped his arms around his knees, laying his head down on the support of his knees. He did not want to see the extent of the damage, though a few growls from Kyuubi certainly gave the vision of what had happened. Again. He dug his nails onto the opposite arm, as they were crossed around his knees.

After scanning the extent of the damage to the one-room apartment, Kyuubi seated himself directly opposite of the blond. '_**I wonder if he can hear me.**_' As the fox-boy's gaze flickered upon the shuddering blond and no response came, he assumed that since he came from Naruto and not the opposite, the telepathic connection was not mutual. '_**This can be used to my advantage.**_'

"You said this happened once but I was too 'damaged' to remember." His left cheek still pressed into his knees and glazed, gray eyes still closed, Naruto sighed. "When did the first time happen?"

Kyuubi stretched his legs, still unused to walking on two legs instead of four. As his right leg folded and his left leg lay straight and flat on the ground, the pale redhead replied with such intense guilt that even the stodgiest of men would have shivered from such raw emotion. "It.. When.. We had planned on it beforehand, but we didn't try. You said that if it happened more than once, it would've weakened you more than what Orochimaru could do. It was a lot less forced than today, because then.. you were too weak."

_It was cold._

_It was so cold and he couldn't find a way out. It was one of his games, he supposed. The ability to move and yet no way to escape, so the victim simply runs all around in the enclosed space till panic sets in so deep that hysteria and insanity soon set in as well, in fear of what the predator may instill. _

_It would've been lovely to have written that Naruto did not fall prey to such games, but that was far from what happened. _

_At first, he hadn't fallen to such games. He stood in the middle of the bare, empty room, saying to the air, "You can't fool me, Orochimaru! I know you're somewhere. I'll get Sasuke." And he stood there, waiting._

_But then a minute became two, and then half an hour had passed... and then he lost track of time._

_And like any great tower, he fell._

_The blond felt each wall, searched for any form of light. But no, it was like a dungeon with no bars, just four.. slate.. walls. And he ran around like a mouse in a box with no air holes. He screamed and clawed in the room; his nails broken and cracked till he could claw no more._

_First it was panic, but not for himself. Panic for what Orochimaru had done to Sasuke. But then his mind had evolved such scenarios into scenes of such terror and horror that he was soon scared for himself. Even then, he had tried to calm himself saying that Orochimaru was not into physical torture, just mental torture._

_And then he gulped. Mental torture was so much worse._

_He imagined what it'd be like to be a hysterical person, or have people that didn't exist talking to him._

_He really didn't need anything else to set himself apart from Konoha._

_The panic was so far embedded into his mind that he soon began to run around frantically, trying to feel his way around for a door, a door that perhaps he missed because of the lack of light. _

_'__**Do an illusion-dispelling jutsu.**__'_

_But Naruto was already too far lost in his own panic. If he had listened, things would've gone the right way. _

_And then hysteria came, saw and attacked. Naruto had kept himself hooked to reality, however. He would not fall prey to insanity and that was final. _

_The only thing that kept his sanity however, was the thought that he had to save Sasuke. And then the mere thought led to flashbacks on their friendship.. And then, the hysteria faded and the panic subsided. There were so many flashbacks of him and Sasuke, enough for him to curl in upon himself and close his eyes, smiling. _

_Perhaps that was insanity._

_If it was, then so be it. Naruto enjoyed this._

_But enjoyment never lasted long for the sunshine blond. _

_Out of the corner of his eye, he saw light spill into the room. A way out? Naruto grew suspicious but quickly rose from his position on the floor. Standing and tensed, he looked around for whatever had caused the light to spill in the once dark room. The door. Something was not right._

_Then a shadow began to cover the light that had spilled in, and a rather foul odour began to fill the room. Then a laugh._

_By reflex, his tan fingers ghosted over his kunai pouch, other hand in front of him. A snarl escaped his lips, and his intense blue eyes focused on the door._

_"Naruto-kun.." _

His eyes flicked towards the blond who began whimpering. Did he remember the rest? He scooted closer towards Naruto, moving beside him. The whimpering increased, so Kyuubi decided against physical comfort.

He skipped to the important part. "You made a deal with him. Offered yourself for the rest of eternity. You knew he was as much of a pervert as he was power-hungry. But we had planned beforehand that while he ra—"

Naruto gave a loud sob.

Kyuubi flinched but continued. "—you know. But you were too weak to even remember the plan, which made it easier as I managed to split from you and take the kunai that Orochimaru had inserted in you. I stabbed him from behind and returned to your body, to heal you." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair again. "That was the first time."

"T-then.. you healed me, right?" Naruto spoke so softly; his calm, bitter composure had fallen as well. This.. nauseating, uncontrolled fear was the real him. "So weak.." he whispered.

"I tried my best."

Naruto bit his lip, and only through years of practice did he manage to muffle his moans. "I remember now.. all of it." And he did.

He remembered wandering up the stairs in which Orochimaru had come from earlier that time; he remembered how his skin felt against the cool breeze as his clothing was so torn up. He remembered being unable to see because his eyes were blurred with so many held-in tears. He remembered spitting out the leftover semen in his mouth. He remembered the blood that ran down not only his chest and arms, but down his thighs as well.

Naruto shuddered.

He remembered finding Sasuke holding a kunai to Kabuto's throat. He remembered seeing the blood gush out as he sliced the follower's skin. He remembered the anguished yell, and he remembered the calm collectiveness of Sasuke, as if killing was an everyday thing for the Uchiha.

He remembered fighting him. The fight had lasted hours, till the afternoon turned into evening. He remembered scooping the unconscious man up, and walking for several hours.

He remembered saving his everything and yet, returned to nothing.

Kyuubi remained still, remembering alongside with Naruto, as it seemed Naruto had no control over his telepathic link. But while Naruto was lost in his memories, Kyuubi merely watched them and observed the blond's features. There was anguish written all over his facial features. Then heartbreak. The blond was profusely sweating by the time the memories seemed to slow to an end.

"Kyuubi?"

His head shifted towards the blond beside him once more. "Yes?"

"I don't have anyone who loves me."

"But I do, kit. I do." His arms gently wrapped against the blond carrier, as his lips gently brushed against the weary boy's ear. "I do," he whispered.

Naruto soon understood that he was more alone than ever. His once fiery, bitter heart became black and soon, fell into little pieces. But he managed to croak out, "I like being alone." Yes, yes he did. "I do."

He screamed.

Though he fought hard to fight down the feeling while he watched the blond scream, Kyuubi realized - as the scene unfolded before him - that perhaps, he had landed himself in the 'land of opportunity'. '_**This**_ _**certainly will come to my advantage.**_'

His blue eyes flickered towards the cracked window and onto the tree, knowing full well who had been watching since the start.

'_**Lucky, lucky me.**_'

* * *

"_If this is what love is, then I think I've had enough;  
It was nothing but wasted time.  
This thing that we call love is just illusions of the mind.  
All the smiles that we have, is a story to be told.  
But nothing in the world can make up for all this bull._"

Love Hurts - Chuckie Akenz ft. Kangel

**A/N: **Chapter will come much sooner, as long as the reviews do.  
Yeah. Please?  
Constructive criticism is greatly valued. (:


End file.
